


Almost alone

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fear of Death, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Just Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara and Lena have just said "I do" and thigs went wrong





	Almost alone

**Author's Note:**

> SuperCorp-tober day 8. Potstickers

That day started full of promises. Kara woke up feeling that happy endings were possible for her. Lena woke up feeling like she was still dreaming. That day they would get married.

Eliza helped them to prepare everything. One of her daughters was ready to start a beautiful adventure with a lovely woman who was Lena Luthor. Alex had been wary of the raven-haired woman but her good heart finally convinced the older sister that she was worthy of trust.

Winn was there as Lena's best friend and best man. After the initial awkwardness from the man, Lena and him became the best nerd team (as Alex called them) even when Winn went to the future they managed to keep in touch. 

James was Kara's ex big crush and Lena's ex boyfriend but either way both decided to invite him to the wedding. Also he was Alex's brother-in-law. So yeah...

J'onn J'onzz was the father figure that Kara and Lena loved deeply. Both asked him separatedly to walk the other down the aisle. Happily, he said yes to both. Crying happy tears he walked with Kara and Lena**.**

Kal-el officiated the wedding and even cried when Lena said her vows.

Everything went smoothly until the "I do" and "you may kiss the bride" 

They did it. They kissed smiling to each other and perfectly sure both that nothing would ruin that moment...except, of course, a kriptonite bullet.

Two shots were fired. Only two and everything went to hell

Kal-el fell grabbing his right arm tighly. Kara stayed stood a little longer with a through and through on her shoulder (the bullet finally stopped on Kal's arm) and one-entry wound on the left side of her chest, too damn close to the heart.

Kara looked at Lena for a long and impossible second while a line of blood drew a path from her mouth to chin and before collapsing she said "I love..." 

Lena was able to catch her before the blonde form hit the floor. Lois was kneeled next to Kal. Both women married to the honorable house of El looked at each other knowing what to do.

"Winn! Stay with Kara, I'll help Clark so he can help Kara!" Lena instructed to his best friend, after a beat begging "please, don't let her die, I just married the girl" Winn could only nodd containing his tears

Lois helped Kal to stay on his back showing his injured arm giving him something to bite

"I'm sorry, Kansas what Lena is about to do will hurt like hell. So bite that tight" 

Soon, Lena was inserting a hand-knife Alex gave her on Kal's wound to take out the proyectile. Because the bullet impacted Kara first, it made superficial damage to the arm. Avoiding important arteries, Lena was able to extract the tiny object. She handed it to James who run away with it to stop its effects on Kal which worked when the healing completed its process in a matter of seconds. 

Kal wore his supersuit in a blink of an eye and took Kara from Winn's arms and flew away in the DEO's direction.

Immediately after, Alex and J'onn arrived with the responsibles of the shooting. Lillian Luthor and one of her followers. Lena looked her hands covered with blood. Blood that belonged to Kal and some to Kara's and then she looked into Lillian's direction saying "Alex, take her away because I have a knife and I'll use it on her" Alex did it as J'onn took the other criminal as well. 

It was Kelly who took Lena away from her shock covering her with a jacket (maybe James' jacket?) And asking her something. Lena didn't hear her but nodded anyway. Kelly took her to a bathroom and carefully washed her hands from the blood and Kelly kept talking to reassurence Lena or Out of nervousness...who knew. 

"Am I going to be a widower?" Lena asked with a whisper in her voice

"Aww, sweetie, of course no. You and Kara are meant for each other. And both have many, many years to come together, I promise" Kelly hugged Lena tight.

A few hours later, everybody was waiting for any news of Kara's state.

The doctors did everything in their power. They were able to remove the bullet avoiding vital organs but the kriptonite poison and the blood loss had taken a stoll on Kara's body and after that it only depended on her will to live.

Lena never put in doubt Kara's will and she knew her new wife would wake up. Nonetheless, it was hard to keep being positive after a week with Kara on a coma.

Many times Lena wanted to go to her adoptive mother's cell to just kicked her ass and many times she insisted in kill her.

Alex were there most of the times to avoid Lena's rage. The last time finished with a fight.

"Kara wouldn't like it seeing you in a killer mood" 

"Who's to know, she may never wake up to tell me herself so back off Alex. Go to see your healthy wife and leave me alone" 

With a finger pointing to Lena Alex said "don't you dare to forget she is my sister! You are not the only one in pain!!!"

"But if she dies, I'll be the only one. I'll be alone all over again! I can't...just... I can't come back to be a Luthor"

Alex hugged Lena and internally prayed for her sister to come back.

Two weeks after the wedding, two weeks of Kara being on a coma and Lena had never left Kara' side, never stopping holding her wife's hand.

"Please Kara, come back to me. We need to do so many things yet. Going on our honeymoon, decoring our new flat. Having kids, family vacations...so so many things. Kara, love, I need you to be whole, to be happy, to exist. I'm nothing without you...I even learnt how to prepare potstickers to feed you...whom am I going to feed, if you don't wake up?. I'll give you everything"

"I want potstickers first but promise me at least two children, ok?"

"Kara you..."

"I came back, Mrs Danvers-Luthor. I will always do"


End file.
